


Flaws In Design

by SeiShonagon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Disney, Drabble, Gen, Gummi Ship Issues, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the challenge "The Masks We Wear" on kh_drabble. Cid rants about how unreasonable it is to expect Sora to be happy all the time, and points out a pretty major design problem with the Gummi ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws In Design

“It ain’t right, making a kid do that.” Cid rarely raised his voice to Aerith, but he was furious, pacing as he vented his frustration.  
“You know how screwed up Cloud and Leon are already. Now imagine if someone told them they had to do everything with a perky attitude. Sora’s in for just as bad and you know it.” Cid paused and ran a hand through his hair, finally exploding with an irritation clearly reserved for ill-advised concepts in spacecraft. “I mean, who the _fuck_ designs a ship for use in emergencies, so that it runs on happy faces?!”


End file.
